Night Horror
by AvitarGirl
Summary: Vala is having nightmares of what happened with Adria.


**Night Horror**

**By: AvitarGirl**

**Summary: Vala is having nightmares of what happened with Adria. **

**(Vala/Daniel pairing)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own this is just for fun! **

ooOoo

Adria's eyes flamed and rolled back as she closed them. She was angry, furious, and there was nothing that Vala could do to stop her.

Suddenly Daniel started choking. He lifted his hands around his throat in an attempt to save himself, knowing that he couldn't.

"Adria STOP!" Vala screamed, running towards Daniel. He was already on his knees, slowly collapsing.

Vala pulled him to her lap holding him as she glared at her daughter. "Adria, you have to stop! STOP THIS NOW!"

Everything Stopped.

Adria opened her eyes and looked at Vala, a wicked smile on her face. "Don't you see mother? He was trying to keep you from me; trying to keep you from following Origin."

Vala felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at her daughter, realizing what had just happened. She looked down at Daniel's now life less body. No, it couldn't be true.

"Daniel?" She whispered.

Nothing.

Vala quietly began to weep. "Do you realize what you've just done?" she whispered to Adria.

"I have saved you mother. Now you are free to follow Origin."

Vala woke up in a cold sweat. She was shivering, yet sweating, feeling frightened and shaky. She sat up and looked at the wall clock on the other side of the room…0430 hours. It had been a dream…just a dream.

She slowly climbed out of her bed and went to the nightstand on the opposite side of the room. She quietly ran a brush through her hair, as she thought about the dream. It hadn't been that far fetched. As a matter of fact, it almost had happened.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

Vala froze. Had it been a dream? She slowly turned and looked around the room.

Adria.

"How did you get in here?" She managed to ask.

"I heard you screaming and I was worried." Adria said walking over to Vala. "Mother what is it?"

Vala ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "It's nothing, just a bad dream."

"I'll pray to the Ori for you." Adria smiled. "They will bring peace to your heart."

Vala nodded, not sure of what to say to her daughter. She turned and placed her brush back on her desk. That was when she noticed it.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she picked up the picture. She glanced at Adria then back to the picture.

"What is it?" Adria asked.

Vala looked at her, wanted to speak, but instead she handed her the picture frame. It was of herself, cradling Daniel's lifeless body in her arms.

"Oh that" Adria said looking at the picture then back at Vala. "You said you wanted a picture of him, so I gave you this. Although I don't know why you wanted a picture of this man when Tomin still loves you. After all, he was an unbeliever trying to keep you away from me, from Origin."

Vala awoke with a start again. This time, however, she rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. It had to be a dream! She dried off her face with a towel then went back to her bed to fetch her robe and slippers. She put them on and rushed out of her room. There was only one way to know for sure weather this was a dream or not.

When she came to his room she was careful to open the door gently. God only knew what she'd find in there. She stepped into the room and turned the lamp on low. She put her hand over her heart relieved to see Daniel sound asleep in his bed. She felt tears filling her eyes and stepped over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Gently and as quietly as she could, Vala ran her hand through his hair, then leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. She silently prayed thanking God that he was alive.

Just as she was about to get up, she felt a hand gently grab her wrist.

"Vala?" Daniel muttered sleepily. "What is it? Why are you up so late and in my room?"

Vala bit her lip and sat back down next to him. Tears were still obviously in her eyes. "It was nothing, Daniel." she said in a whisper, managing a fake smile. "Go back to sleep."

Daniel was now fully awake and sat up all the way. "No, you've never done this before. What is it? What happened?"

Vala turned away without saying a word. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks now.

Daniel made her face him. Seeing the tears, he felt an ache in his heart. What could make her cry like this? He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Please? Vala, tell me?" he asked gently.

Vala could no longer hold it. She leaned into him and wept onto his chest. "She killed you, Daniel. I dreamed that she killed you, and I couldn't stop her."

Daniel stroked her hair and held her tightly. "It was just a nightmare, Vala, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"It felt real, Daniel! Once I thought I'd woken up and I hadn't! I dreamed that she had given me a picture of me holding your dead body."

Daniel closed his eyes tight. He didn't even want to think of how this entire situation was hurting her. She was like a scared little girl, right now, unable to fend off the demons that haunted her dreams.

"I had to make sure that this was real, and that you were alive, Daniel" she whispered. "I was afraid that the dream was reality."

Daniel pulled her back and looked at her in the eye. "Vala? Listen to me okay?" he asked.

She managed to nod.

"I'm right here, this is real. I'm not going anywhere." He gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "Trust me, okay?"

Closing her eyes, Vala nodded. Daniel pulled her close and cradled her in his arms and let her cry. She needed him right now, more than she needed anything. He was the one good thing that she had, and for a moment in time, she'd lost it.

"When I first had the dream, I thought that I'd woken up and a million things ran through my head, Daniel. I thought of when I first met you, when I linked us together, how you get mad at me, how you trusted me…I thought I'd lost the only true friend I've ever had, Daniel…and that would have killed me." She gently managed to pull out of his grasp and sit back up.

Daniel stayed, leaning against the headboard, just staring at her. She considered him her only true friend. That was quite a deep surprising truth to come from her. Just the thought of loosing him had frightened her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Vala asked. "Anything?"

Daniel managed a small gentle smile and sat up. He stared at her a moment longer and then kissed her gently. When he pulled away, he chuckled at the goofy surprised look that was on Vala's face.

"Why don't you try and go back to bed and get some rest?" Daniel suggested. "I'll be here if you need me."

For a moment, Vala was speechless. Daniel's kiss had surprised her. She quickly regained her composure, and smiled at Daniel. "You promise you'll be here?" she asked.

Daniel nodded. "I promise."

Smiling, Vala returned his kiss and then left headed out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Daniel smiled now, thinking of Vala. He had seen a side of her that he hadn't expected. It was a slow process, but she was learning to let others in. The façade that she normally put up, was on it's way down. For that, he was proud of her.

When Vala made it back to her quarters, she quietly shut the door behind her. She draped her robe over the side of a chair, removed her slippers and climbed into bed. It had been a nightmare, and now that she knew that, she was beginning to relax.

She pulled the covers up higher, and fluffed her pillow. Part of her wanted to stay up, afraid the dream would come back.

"But I can't do that" She told herself. "I need my beauty sleep." With that she reached over and turned off the lamp. Daniel was right down the hallway if she had the dream again and she could always go back and tell him about it. After all, she thought, he promised to be here when she woke up, and Daniel didn't go back on promises.

With a smile on her face, Vala cuddled up to her pillow and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts were of the sound of Daniel's voice, "I promise."

fin


End file.
